This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital thermostats in climate control systems typically have microcomputers and other components that continuously use electrical power. A number of currently available thermostats also have wireless communication capabilities. Such a thermostat (referred to herein as a “wireless-enabled” thermostat) may be wirelessly connected, e.g., with one or more sensors in a network to provide climate control in a home or other structure.